starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Humans
The Lance humans, after the original colonists who became it crash landed started adopting a doctrine and culture that while not the exact same as the Triarians , it could be called similiar, as they saw religion as illogical and began adopting elements of a Greater Good Doctrine. They placed and still place the most value on intelligence, with their castes being arranged by intelligence and service to the empire. This system was almost exactly the same as the Collective system, so there was not much to change structurally when they joined the Collective, but there were still changes to the Councils Structure and renaming, but all retained their caste level. In informal conversation, many are still reffered to by their original names, and it is mostly in documents or official orders the newer names appear Caste Structure Executive Caste(Leaders) (Became Primicerii): The Caste was filled with the most intelligent from the Lance Empire, and are even more intelligent then the geniuses of human's past due to the slow genetic modification of the Lance Empire. There were 3 councils, the Supreme Council, who were the most intelligent of all. The High Council, and the Low Council. There were also subdivisions for planet governors. All these remained the same, but were renamed to fit in with the Collective names for conviencence Scientists Caste (renamed Argutus): There main responsibility is researching new technologies and coming up with solutions to problems. Military Caste (Renamed Equitem): Contains all Forces, whether they be space or ground. Not all people are in here are necessarily more intelligent then those of the lower castes, but this is due to those who aren't being the grunts of the military. Police Caste (Renamed Civilis Protectione): Responsible for maintaining security through any means necessary. Can order those around below them. High Achievement Caste (Renamed Higher Kyn): The most intelligent of the rest of the people. They usually get the best jobs, things like doctors. Medium Achievement Caste (Renamed Kyn): The second most achieving of normal citizens, they usually have positions as managers of factories. Low Achievement Caste (Renamed Lower Kyn): The least intelligent of all the normal citizens, they are usually factory workers and other tasks with hard labour. Criminal Caste (Renamed Infandus): The lowest caste, these contain those who are imprisoned or exiled. They however, if only being detained, gain there former caste rank back upon leaving detention. History The Lance Empire began shortly after the first waves of colony ships equipped with warp drives were launched. However, unbeknownst to the colonists on board there ship, they warp field accidentally interacted with some Eezo and shot them forth to a far away galaxy. They crash landed on a planet they call Alas Prime, which now acts as the Capital World for the Lance. The colonists, now dazed and confused, had no idea what to do. They were far from home, and could not probably colonize there original target planet. However, a man by the name of Gabriel Wilson, who was also a smart scientists took over as leader, and led the colonists to there future. Under his direction buildings were quickly erected and a small city built, they eventually dubbed the planet Alas Prime, and named themselves the Lance Empire, hoping for a bright future under the new stars. Gabriel, being a Geneticist, slowly released gene altering substances over the colonists. They grew smarter quicker, and new technologies were researched. They rebuilt there Warp Drive, and developed radiation shielding. The Gene Altering also lead to them slowly transitioning to a Greater Good type Doctrine, and thus there Caste System. This is also why they do not posses magic, there genes had been altered to the point where the megaspell did not recognize them as human anymore. They eventually expanded across the stars, and managed to develop galactic warp drives, and begun extensive research into gene altering and cybernetics, which brought about there Synth Programs. They also naturally developed Psionics, due there genetic altering. Later, they met with the Collective, and the two were very much alike. After a period of peaceful transition, the Lance Empire joined the Collective and due to the peaceful take over retained many of their old ways and were given 'Collaborator Status', placing them on the same political level as the Umbrae Populus and the Selkath Trans-Human The Transhuman arm was designed after augmenting Lance Humans with similar augments used with the Synth Soldiers. They stand around Seven Foot, and are quicker and stronger than the average Lance Human, and relieve a small boost to intelligence. They serve a role not dissimilar to the Synth Soldiers, but also have minor psionic abilities and a greater intelligence level, meaning they are sometimes used as group leaders. They wear standard-issue body armor over their midsections with padding on their arms, thighs, and groin. Several insignias can be found on their arm pads, signifying their position in the Equitem. One of the most advanced piece of equipment found on Soldiers are their helmets, which cover the head entirely and are equipped with air filters and radios. These helmets have glowing blue goggles which display tactical information, weapon guidance, instructions and other such important information to their wearer Soldiers have undergone extensive modifications including, but not limited to, brain and chest surgery, removal of genitalia, and implantation of various mechanical devices in the throat and around the abdomen, drug enhancements, DNA alterations, eye enhancements, having a vocorder implanted into their throat having metal fused to their bones. Despite the extensive surgery and modifications they receive, Soldiers still appear to have certain human characteristics - for instance, they still feel pain, and have other emotions such as fear and hatred. They do not let pain and fear hinder their performance however. It is also noted that due to an extensive brain wipe, many if not all have no previous memories of their human life and that they are incapable of resisting, disobeying orders, and going rogue. Much like their Saeva Simius counter parts, they are cold and un-emotional in their duties and actions. They do not speak much unless using their radio and when they do, they speak with mandatory vocabulary. Off duty, they are known to have a wider range of emotions, though their are still very restricted and generally non-social and withdrawn. The reasons for this are not entirely known, though some theorise that it is instead because their emotional memory is wiped during the brainwash, essentially leaving them with the emotional capacity of a baby within the body of an augmented killer, meaning their emotions and personalities are completely formed from their service in the Equitem, which can be extremely brutal and grueling. Officers and those of higher ranks are generally more emotional than their basic counter parts, which is in favour of the latter theory as they will have had more time to develop memories and a personality of their own.